1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of a surimi. More particularly, it relates to a process for the production of a surimi whereby a fish meat which frequently suffers from excessive softening caused by sporozoans can be effectively utilized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today, it is an important task to effectively utilize various shorefishes and demersal fishes which have been never utilized hitherto, because of various factors including the restriction of Japanese fishing areas. It has been known that fish contaminated with sporozoans would frequently suffer from excessive softening. These fish are lowly evaluated as a starting material in the production of processed marine products, since they show extremely poor elasticity and water retention, which are essential in the production of processed marine products, when formulated into a surimi. Under these circumstances, the present inventors have already provided some techniques which enable the production of a surimi of excellent qualities, for example, a process for improving fish meat qualities (cf. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 56269/1988).
Although the process cited above is an excellent one, the fish meat having qualities thus improved does not always have sufficient properties, including elasticity and water retention, for giving processed fish meat products of excellent qualities. Thus it has been demanded to develop a process for further improving fish meat qualities.